Bloody Valentine
by Cross D'Aubigne
Summary: Songfic to "Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. Muraki shares how he spent his Valentine's Day...


Bloody Valentine - A Tribute to Muraki and Tsuzuki  
  
WARNING: Yaoi, character death Songfic to Good Charlotte's Bloody Valentine Rated PG-13 because I don't think it's a kid's song ONE SHOT  
  
(I have to wonder why no one else thought of writing this.)  
  
Darlings, I've been planning this fic for a long time, and here it is. Ta ta Duckies.  
  
Oh, my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
  
My darling Tsuzuki, do not cry. The boy isn't worth it, and besides....My bloody hands have been cleaned.  
  
It is time to come with me to live.  
  
I ripped out his throat  
  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry  
  
I ripped his throat open, slicing a perfect line across his jugular vein. Blood spilled from his neck onto my knife, hand and crisp white jacket.  
  
I had grinned, and spotted a telephone sitting on his bedside. With fluid motion, my pale fingers dialed the number.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ri-.  
  
"Hello? This is Tsuzuki," the voice on the other end said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Tsuzuki-san," my voice purred. "How nice it is to speak to you."  
  
"Muraki?!" you gasped in anger and disbelief. "What do you want?"  
  
I chuckled. "I called you to say that I have eliminated the obstacle."  
  
"What?" you asked, fearfully and confused. How I love your fear........  
  
"The boy is dead."  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
I chuckled as your breathing quickened. You're crying, aren't you, Tsuzuki- san?  
  
That's fine for now. Just mourn for this one night, for the last time.  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
"Tsuzuki, you shouldn't cry," I said in a comforting manner. "My hands are clean now, and its time for you to come with me."  
  
"DAMN YOU TO HELL!!" my purple eyes cherubim cried, your pain and high emotions displayed plainly in your voice. I shuddered with excitement. I adore your pain!  
  
"Now now, lets be nice," I commented with a cute laugh.  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
I didn't care about what I had done right now. I felt as though it had been the right thing to do, but even if it wasn't, I wouldn't be concerned. I no longer know the difference between right and wrong. "I love Tsuzuki-san," I thought, "That is all I know."  
  
There was...  
  
Police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
  
Since I killed him in Meifu, the police were all over the apartment. Their sirens blared and whirred loudly in the night. The rain came down in a heavy sheet, brining life to the plants.  
  
I had read the paper this morning and was pleased to see that my handiwork had been given a reference in the paper. Hisoka's death made the headlines, much to my surprise. "Lovely Young Man --Murdered." I can't wait to see what happens when they recognize you for who you are, a boy who had died nearly ten years before. I'm so excited!  
  
Maybe sometime there will be women gossiping about you........Heheh.  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
You are mourning, I'm sure, Tsuzuki-san, the death of your valentine covered in blood. He died tonight, so mourn for him for this night only, the last time.  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home  
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you   
  
You had a date that night, as it was Valentine's Day. The two of you went out to eat at your favorite restaurant, and had a jovial time. The two of you walked home, and since your house was closer, Hisoka dropped you off. I followed him to his apartment, and stood outside his window, watching as he dressed himself for bed.  
  
Then, I entered through his bedroom window, and unsheathed my knife. He turned, saw me, and let out a shriek that was very befitting. His wondrous green eyes begged me not to harm him, but since I'm so in love with you Tsuzuki, I had to do it.  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Please don't cry Tsuzuki. I'll wash my hands and will take you away once again. I could have been right. I could have been wrong. But it doesn't matter. All I know is that I love you.  
  
I hope you like this, people. I tried hard to make Muraki pleasantly enthused about the whole situation. ;; I do wish you enjoyed it... 


End file.
